nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
N64 Magazine V6
N64 Magazine V6 is the sixth issue of the popular N64 Magazine. This issue give special coverage on games like The Legends of Zelda 64 and other Role-Playing games planned for a Nintendo 64 release. Future Look Silicon Valley Rev Limit Duke Nukem 64 Planet 64 Namco Go Go! Out Soon: er, Lylat Wars The articles announces the UK release of Star Fox 64 but duo to legal issues the game was renamed to Lylat Wars at the time. Short Cuts Turok Spookiness Pension Intention Then Nintendo President Hiroshi Yamauchi planned for retirement sometime in the year 2000. Good Vibrations A New Kind of Card Karty Congratulations New Goods Retroworld Coming Soon Puyo Puyo Sun 64 Turok 2 Forsaken Shadow Man Wild Choppers Madden NFL 64 Bomberman 64 San Francisco Rush: Extreme Racing Lamborghini 64 RPG News The Legend of Zelda 64 N64 Verdict: 9/10 Holy Magic Century N64 Verdict: 7/10 Mother 3 N64 Verdict: 8/10 Ganbare Goemon 5 N64 Verdict: 6/10 DD Dreams Ask FuSoYa An Ear to the Ground Here games that are mention in the article: Information Station Ultra Release List (September 1997) Game Japan Nam, Fam, Glam! New Games form Old Japan re-releases Super Mario 64 and Wave Race 64 with a rumble pak feature included. Game Boy Kiss Power League 64 Multi-Media Station Mario Darts An Englishman in Tokyo Reviews Arena Import Arena Feature Mario Kart 64 Championship: Stage 2 N64 Magazine Investigate Antiques Codeshow The Miyanoto Legacy Everyone Else is Doing it Too Place Your Bets Please How To... Pilotwings 64 Mario Kart 64 Extra Tips *Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *Hexen *Dark Rift *Mario Kart 64 *Super Mario 64 *International Superstar Soccer 64 The Nintendo Hotline *Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey I'm the Best Mario Kart 64 Star Fox 64/Lylat Wars Super Mario 64 Turok: Dinosaur Hunter Wave Race 64 Club 64 Dream On Sandeep Babber: Guyver 64 Scott Mickle: Mario Boat 64 Daniel Metcalf: Warcraft 64 Hazel Elsom: Pac-In-Time 64 Bonus Letters Invention Corner Russel Cocklin: Combined Memory Pak and Jolt Pak Russel Cocklin: Nintendo Smart Card So Tell Me This... Staff *Editor: Jonathan Davies *Production Editor: James Ashton *Staff Writer: Tim Weaver *Art Editor: Wil Overton *US Correspondent: Doug Perry *Japanese Correspondent: Max Everingham *Art Assistant: Paul Jarrold *Contributors: Zy Nicholson, Mark Ramshaw, Jon Smith, Jason Moore Magazine N64006.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_002.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_003.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_004.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_005.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_006.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_007.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_008.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_009.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_010.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_011.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_012.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_013.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_014.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_015.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_016.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_017.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_018.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_019.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_020.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_021.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_022.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_023.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_024.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_025.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_026.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_027.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_028.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_029.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_030.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_031.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_032.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_033.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_034.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_035.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_036.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_037.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_038.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_039.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_040.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_041.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_042.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_043.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_044.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_045.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_046.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_047.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_048.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_049.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_050.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_051.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_052.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_053.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_054.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_055.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_056.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_057.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_058.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_059.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_060.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_061.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_062.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_063.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_064.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_065.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_066.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_067.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_068.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_069.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_070.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_071.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_072.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_073.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_074.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_075.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_076.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_077.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_078.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_079.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_080.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_081.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_082.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_083.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_084.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_085.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_086.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_087.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_088.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_089.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_090.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_091.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_092.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_093.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_094.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_095.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_096.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_097.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_098.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_099.jpg N64_Magazine_6_(Max-Rez)_-_100.jpg External Links *N64 Magazine Issue 6 at Out-of-Print Archive website Category:European magazines Category:N64/NGC Magazine